


Impatience is a Virtue

by Nobuhiko_Satori



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuhiko_Satori/pseuds/Nobuhiko_Satori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-sequel to "Are You Ready?". Hot and all alone, Gon decides to... "entertain" himself, with some nasty consequences when Killua returns!</p>
<p>A snapshot of Gon and Killua's sex life.</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Killua x Gon.</p>
<p>Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, mild BDSM, and PWP.</p>
<p>Note: Updated disclaimer and edited slightly to better align with the 2011 anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! It took a while, but I have returned with a new Hunter X Hunter fic! Yes, it's more Killua x Gon lemonyness, and here Killua finds Gon, uh... "entertaining" himself, and decides to get in on the fun. NC-17!!! Yum! This is a semi-sequel to "Are You Ready?", and while you don't necessarily have to read it first to enjoy this one, it's just so much more fun if you have! This fic, by the way, is dedicated to all who've read my first two fics, especially those who were kind enough to leave a review. Thanks, everyone! You guys ROCK! Also, I apologize profusely for taking so long with this; things kinda ran away with me for a li'l bit. That said, lock the door and strap yourselves in, everyone, and let the lemon begin! And don't forget the nice little disclaimer!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       "Where is he?" Gon Freecss asked to no one in particular, plopping himself down onto the soft, plush bed. He'd been waiting in the hotel bedroom for over half an hour and his patience was wearing thin, and quite frankly, he couldn't take it anymore.

       "Godsdammit, Killua! What the hell's taking you so long?!" He was talking about his lover and best friend Killua Zoldyck, who had run off awhile ago after forgetting to send out Gon's letter to Aunt Mito yesterday, asking him to wait patiently and saying he'd be back soon. That, and he had his own letter to send to his sister Alluka, who was now staying with Gon's aunt. Normally, Gon wouldn't have minded it too much -- the reason the letters were forgotten in the first place had been a vigorous bout of lovemaking, after all. The problem was that they were in the middle of another serious make-out session when Killua had abruptly left for his errand. And his apologies as he went out the door didn't do much for what Gon needed at the moment.

       Gon needed sex.

       And he needed it  _now_.

       The young boy stared up at the ceiling, trying to count the cracks in it. When he realized there were none, Gon promptly covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled scream of frustration, before he sat back up and stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. When it became obvious the clock wasn't about to do such a thing on his account he got up, trying to ignore the sizeable bulge in his green shorts, and walked out into the living area of the hotel suite, the white socks he wore and the plush carpeting muffling each step, before settling down onto the large couch and reaching for the TV remote. The press of a button brought the device before him to life, and Gon proceeded to look for something to distract his mind from sex.

       It did not go well at all.

       A documentary channel was airing a show about the mating habits of tigers.

       A news channel was doing a report on the proliferation of Internet porn.

       A nature channel had on a show about sex in the wild.

       And of course, HBO was playing a "Sex and the City" marathon.

       And that was  _before_ Gon found the more "adult-oriented" channels.

       The search went on for several more minutes until Gon finally shut off the television, slumping back into the couch with an exasperated sigh.

       "Hurry back, Killua! I can't wait much longer!" he whimpered throwing his right arm across his forehead, feeling his body heat steadily increase with each passing second. The boy closed his eyes, imagining that he could already feel Killua's hands on him, ghosting sensuously over his skin. Soon he brought his left hand to the front of his shorts, brushing his fingers over the bulge of his erection.

       "Ahhh..." Gon blushed faintly, gasping as he squeezed his arousal through his shorts. He could feel how hard he was through the fabric, working his erection even as his other hand unzipped his red-trimmed green jacket, letting the garment flop open as he tried to relieve some of the heat from his body. "Mmmhh..." He squeezed himself again, blushing a darker shade of red as he let out another pleasured gasp...

       "No."

       Gon suddenly opened his eyes, his hands stopping all movement as he shot up from the couch and headed back into the bedroom at a brisk pace.  _He asked me to wait, so I'll wait,_ Gon thought, throwing himself onto the bed face-down with a faint thump.  _I just don't know how much longer I can hold out!_ he pouted. Wasn't there a mailbox downstairs? Eventually Gon rolled himself onto his back to stare up at nothing in particular, and let his thoughts wander for awhile.

       He thought back to his and Killua's first kiss. It was just after their return to Whale Island after spending a long year apart, Killua traveling the world with his sister during that time, and Gon having recovered his Nen as well. They had arrived at Gon's home the day previous, and were now out camping on the same hill they'd first camped out on all those years ago. The day had started out so ordinary, and the two Hunters quickly slipped back into their usual everyday stuff -- sparring, swapping stories, daydreaming, Killua trying to find that one bar of chocolate Gon had brought along for himself -- until they eventually found themselves staring out at the setting sun.

       There was just a sense of finality about it all, that for some reason it felt like this was the end of all their adventures, his heart sinking at the thought. He could tell that Killua felt the same way as well, when he briefly caught a look of sadness in his eyes. He'd done what he'd set out to do, after all; he'd found his father and gotten to know him better. And Killua had finally freed his sister Alluka from his family's influence. What was next? Perhaps finding a new path of their own to tread? That would mean another parting of ways at some point, and Gon didn't want that. Not again. Not when he was just starting to realize how he really felt for the other. And so, Gon did the only thing he could think of; he reached over, placed his hand over Killua's, held it tightly, and said three simple words:

       "Stay with me."

       A look into his eyes told Killua the hidden meaning in what he'd said, and at first he could only stare back at him in shock, Gon's hand on his having brought a nice blush to his face, which only deepened at those words. Gon wasn't much better, his own face feeling warm from embarrassment. For a while neither of them could look the other in the eye, but when their eyes finally did meet they stared at each other for a full minute, Gon's chocolate-brown orbs with Killua's sapphire-blue, before they slowly closed the distance, eyelids falling shut and lips meeting between them in a soft, chaste kiss that sent sparks through their young bodies. The kiss deepened, awakening a fire inside them, and it wasn't long before they were both moving against each other, caught up in a furious and demanding kiss. Gon never did figure out who started it, but once the kiss began the two Hunters couldn't stop, not that either of them wanted to.

       "Always," Killua had said when the kiss ended sometime later, the two breathless from the intensity of their first kiss. Gon and Killua watched each other for a few moments as they caught their breath, blushing deeply and still amazed this was all really happening, before they both leaned in for another soul-searing kiss.

       Gon closed his eyes, lightly touching his lips. He could remember every detail of that kiss clearly like it had happened just yesterday. During their first kiss, there wasn't any of that "does he or doesn't he?" tension, there was no hesitation, there was no big revelation; when their lips met, it just felt like the most natural thing to do. The only question for them was why it had taken this long. And there was one other thing.

       It just so happened that the first time Gon and Killua had kissed was also the first time they had sex.

       Gon could remember every detail of  _that_ too.

       His cheeks flushed as he let his memories of that time wash over him, a faint smile on his face. They were each other's first, and there was no hesitation there either. There was no need to ask questions; they just knew. And despite every touch and every sensation during that moment being new to both it was as if they had practiced each and every move precisely, knowing just where to touch and how, their young bodies hardened by intense training sliding sensuously against each other in a passionate dance.

       Before Gon realized it, his hands were moving again over his body. His right hand traced the musculature of his own chest and abdomen through his white shirt, his jacket already hanging open. When his fingers found a nipple under the thin fabric, Gon's mouth opened in a silent gasp as the digits gently teased the sensitive flesh beneath. His free hand found its way once more to the front of his shorts and started to slowly stroke his clothed erection, his hips moving faintly with his hand. He imagined it was Killua's hands on him, picturing the younger Hunter naked above him, and Gon couldn't suppress a moan when he squeezed himself at the thought. His eyes fluttered half-closed, whispering his lover's name.

       "Killua..."

       It wasn't long before his hand abandoned his chest, reaching under his shirt to play with the nipple he'd toyed with earlier. Gon gasped sharply, his fingers pinching the pink nub until it hardened at the touch, while his other hand continued to play with his trapped erection, feeling it throb steadily through the fabric. By this point Gon was flushed and panting from arousal, his mind filled with images of Killua toying with him and so much more, and he soon found himself feeling very overheated.

       His clothes went quickly, his jacket and undershirt thrown into a corner of the room while his toes worked the socks off his feet, his belt and shorts unfastened and discarded soon after. But just as he started to pull off his underwear, he stopped.

        _I said I'd wait..._ Gon thought to himself, biting his lip and glancing at the clock forlornly. But when his thoughts turned to Killua he briefly wondered what  _he_ did when he was alone, and the mental image of Killua naked on the bed, panting and sweating and flushed with desire as his own hands stroked and teased and played with himself was enough for Gon to decide.

       "Gomen, Killua. But I can't wait any longer," he whimpered softly, touching the impressive bulge in his underwear and the wet spot there; only Killua had that effect on him. Without any more delay he removed the restraining cloth, throwing his dark-gray boxer-briefs off to the side and finally freeing himself, letting out a breathy sigh when his heated cock met the cool air of the room.

       The spiky-haired male blushed as he saw just how aroused he was, his eight-inch cock standing proudly and pulsing faintly, a clear bead of moisture forming at the tip only to drip down along its rigid length. Reaching out his left hand Gon gave himself a few light strokes, before closing it tightly around his manhood.

       "Ahhhhhn....." Gon moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed as he pumped his hardened shaft. He started slowly, stroking firmly from base to tip making more precum escape him. Eyes half-lidded he paused to rub his fingertips over the swollen head, spreading the clear fluid and teasing the small slit there, making himself gasp at the feeling. "Ahh!... Hahh... unhhhhh..... Ohhhhh yeahhh..."

       He imagined it was Killua's hands touching him, pleasuring his manhood with sure hands. He could almost see Killua's smirk as he watched him writhe in pleasure on the bed, and Gon moved his hand faster, his cock throbbing even more in desire. "K-Killua..... ooohhhhhhh..." His other hand also began to move, one finger tracing his lips before he took it into his mouth, sucking on the digit before it was joined by another, his eyes drifting shut. Withdrawing the moistened fingers he slowly trailed them over his chest, moving down across lightly-tanned skin as the boy in his fantasy did the same, passing over the taut muscles of his abs and ghosting briefly over his thigh, his legs spreading further apart on instinct.

       "Killua... please, touch me! I'm so hard..... so fucking wet and hard... for you, Killua... Please..... mmmhhhhh...!" he pleaded silently as he pumped his rock-hard shaft with one hand, a fine sheen of precum further easing his strokes while he reached between his legs with the other, firmly massaging his own heavily-laden balls, rolling them around in one hand before moving further down to its destination.

       "Unhhhhh..... nghh... Oh gods, Killua... hahh.....!" the young Hunter moaned, gently slipping two slick fingers into his waiting entrance while he sped up on his manhood, vigorously jacking himself off. The digits slid in and out of his body, scissoring and stroking his tight inner walls, Gon reveling in the pleasure of his own touch. He was close, picturing Killua as he teased his weeping erection with his tongue and suckled on his tip, the younger boy's fingers reaching inside him instead of his own. "...Killua... K-Killua... ahhh.....! Please... almost..... ah... ahhhn...!"

       Gon was so absorbed in his fantasy that he didn't notice the shift of another's weight on the bed. Suddenly strong hands were holding his in place and he felt a soft, warm, and very real tongue sweep across the head of his cock, sending a sharp bolt of pleasure arrowing through him.

       "AHHH! W-wha-...?" Eyes snapping open, Gon looked down at the source of the sensation, his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

       "Hey, babe," Killua Zoldyck said with a wink, smiling smugly between Gon's parted thighs. Gon's vision took in the ivory skin of Killua's well-muscled chest for a moment, his layers of shirts already missing, before traveling down his hard abs and focusing on the very obvious tent in Killua's purple shorts. Kneeling between the older boy's legs his hands gripped Gon's tightly, pinning them down onto the bed as his tongue lazily licked around the head of Gon's sex repeatedly, tasting more of the sweet nectar he found there.

       "Ohhh..... Killua... wh-when did you...? Ahn..." Gon managed despite the pleasured sounds he was making, barely able to form a coherent sentence in his mind, much less say it out loud. "H-how long were you...? Oh, damn... uhhhnn....."

       "Around the part where you asked me to touch you," Killua said matter-of-factly, the smile never leaving his face as he lapped at Gon's hardness like he would an ice cream cone. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you looked like that, Gon?" he asked, giving the head of Gon's maleness a few quick swirls of his tongue and earning another gasp, his brown eyes falling half-closed and darkened with lust. "I should walk in on you masturbating more often. But, didn't I ask you to wait for me?"

       "...Got tired of... unhh..... w-waiting for you... ohhh..." Gon said between moans, his hands clenching where the silver-haired boy held them, his body writhing sensuously beneath him.

       "I see..." Killua mused as he continued with his teasing, leaning down to suckle on Gon's weeping tip, the other letting out a long moan. Killua smiled inwardly; he needed to teach Gon a lesson for starting without him, on the virtues of patience (or  _im_ patience, in this case), and luckily he'd just bought exactly what he needed to pull it off.

       His leaving earlier had been a bit of a ruse: Walking around town yesterday, Killua had found a shop that catered to... particular tastes, but having left his wallet, he'd decided to come back the next day. And so, he made up the excuse of forgetting to mail their letters if only because he'd already done so before his walk, just so he could check the place out. _You're in for quite a surprise,_ he thought.

       After a minute the young ex-assassin pulled back, letting go of Gon's hands as his own began playing with the other's aroused flesh, giving slow lazy strokes which reduced Gon to a whimpering mass on the bed. Gon's hands tightened against the sheets as he thrust back against Killua's hand, craving more of his expert touch.

       "Do you do this all the time, Gon?" the taller boy asked, giving Gon's erection a light squeeze. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the bed with his right arm before he spoke again. "Do you like playing with yourself? Do you like jacking off?" Killua said, his smile turning into a smirk. He watched Gon with lustful sapphire-blue eyes, the older of the two blushing a nice shade of red.

       "I-... ahhh... Killua.....?"

       "C'mon, baby. Tell me," Killua continued, rubbing his thumb over the head of Gon's manhood spreading the precum he found there.

       "...K-Killua... I don't..... nghhh-, ANH!!!" Gon cried out, arching off the bed as Killua suddenly flicked his thumbnail over the sensitive slit of his cock. "Oh, fuck...!"

       "Don't lie to me now, Gon," the silver-haired Hunter said, his expression and tone serious. When Gon said nothing, Killua's thumbnail grazed his weeping tip again, pulling another choked cry from the boy. "Answer me!"

       ".....Y-yes... oh fucking gods, yes..." Gon replied blushing darkly, holding onto Killua's muscular back from the torture of his aching sex. "I love jacking off... when I'm... ahh..... all alone... and you're not... f-fucking me..... ohh..." Killua thought for a moment, speeding up a bit.

       "Then who do you think about when you masturbate, Gon?" Killua asked, the increased rhythm of his hand causing Gon's cock to throb more visibly. "Is it Kurapika?" The blonde was friendly enough and a looker too. But the spiky-haired boy shook his head, biting his lower lip. "Is it Bisky?" He'd always suspected that woman had a thing for Gon. But again Gon shook his head, giving the Transmuter a pleading look. Killua's eyes narrowed, his expression hard as he flicked his thumbnail over Gon's slit once more as he asked, "Then is it... Hisoka?"

       "AHH! Never! Not him... not them!" Gon gasped out, shaking his head insistently. His hands tightened on Killua's back, looking him straight in the eye. "It's you. It's always been you. I can't get... ahh... enough of you. Mhhh....." Killua seemed pleased with Gon's response and gave the other's hardness a playful squeeze. "Ohh... Don't stop, Killua..... I'm so close...! Please, let me come!"

       "Hmm, I don't know..." Killua said, seeming to think it over while he sped up more, driving Gon wild with pleasure and pushing him to the brink of an explosive release. But just before he could come, the younger boy smirked and coolly said, "I think... ... ... no." And just like that, Killua pulled his hand away and stopped.

       "Ahhh..... Wh-wha-...? Why?!" Gon pleaded, his hips still faintly thrusting into thin air; all he needed was just one more touch, one more stroke, one more flick of Killua's thumb to send him into the kind of bliss only he could give him. Killua leaned closer, and spoke in an uncharacteristically cheery note.

       "Because I can!"

       Through the haze of arousal Gon somehow managed to scowl at him, if only slightly. "Y-you... nghh... you're mean....." Killua's smirk broadened at that.

       "I know, baby," Killua said, before giving the young Enhancer one of the most intense kisses he had ever given, deep and dominating, and Gon could only let himself be consumed by it. His eyes had just fallen closed, moaning loudly into the kiss, when all of a sudden he found himself rolled over onto his stomach, arms pinned behind him and Killua straddling his back. "I still need to punish you though."

       It was then that Gon felt the thick leather straps being fastened around his wrists.

       "...Huh? K-Killua...?!" Gon tested the restraints, arms secured across his back while Killua fastened a leather collar around his neck. Gon was getting just the slightest bit worried as Killua moved off to kneel to his left, one hand on his shoulder; even though he was certain Killua would never hurt him on purpose, he wasn't at all sure he liked where this was going. "Hey, wha-...? Unhhh..... mmmhh..." he moaned, feeling Killua's free hand travel tantalizingly down his muscled back, tracing along his spine to rest upon his buttocks before massaging the firm flesh slowly, first one cheek then the other. Occasionally Killua let his fingers ghost along the cleft of Gon's ass, adding to the sensations. But despite the wonderful touch, Gon looked over his shoulder to speak.

       "Ne, Killua... what are you gonna-, AAAHH!!!" Gon cried out, Killua's right palm coming down hard on his buttocks cutting him off in mid-sentence. "What the hell was that for?!" Killua gave a light chuckle at that.

       "You're such a naughty, naughty little boy, Gon," Killua said with a smirk, rubbing the faint red mark he'd left on Gon's lightly-tanned skin. "Playing with yourself like that... and after I told you to wait for me. You need to be taught a lesson."

       Gon blinked in response. "What?! Killua, that's not funny!" he said loudly, struggling against his bonds. "Get these things off me and let me up this inst-, AANHH!!! Shit!" Gon winced from the second slap to his bottom. As far as Gon could remember, he had never been spanked before.  _Ever_. Not even by Aunt Mito. And it hurt like hell.

       "I don't think so," Killua said, smiling calmly. "This is  _way_ too much fun!"

       Immediately a third slap echoed through the room, followed by a half-dozen more, Gon's hips visibly jerking forward with each stinging blow leaving him gasping for breath. Gon blushed, burying his face in the sheets of the bed. Killua saw this, and his smirk only grew bigger.

       "You like it, don't you?" Killua asked, whispering into Gon's left ear and giving a light nip or two, running his hand over the abused buttocks and soothing the reddened flesh. "Hmm... I always knew *you* were the kinky one," Killua said triumphantly. He leaned down then, running his tongue over the reddened flesh in long broad strokes that sent tingles up and down Gon's spine, pleasured sounds escaping him. But just as quickly as he'd started, Killua stopped and ten more slaps rang out, pulling more pained cries from the other.

       "... ... ... Killua.....! Uhhhnn... oh fuck....." Gon moaned, his still rock-hard dick rubbing against the bed as he ground his crotch into the mattress, aided by the occasional push from Killua's hand. By now he was panting heavily, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out over his muscular form, his face pressed against the bed. The sight brought a smile to Killua's lips, his own hardened cock throbbing in his shorts, and he couldn't resist slapping Gon's ass just once more. "AAAHHH!!!..... Hahhh... K-Killua...!"

       Killua remained silent, and it took Gon a moment to realize he'd moved to the foot of the bed, hearing the faint rustling sounds from a paper bag. It wasn't long before the bed shifted once more, and without warning something thin, hard, and very unlike a hand suddenly struck his backside with a loud thwap.

       "AAANHH!!! Killua, what the fu-, mmphhh?!?!" Gon barely had time to react when a pink ball gag was suddenly slipped into his mouth, Killua quickly fastening its leather straps around the back of his head and effectively silencing him.

       "There. Much better," Killua said evilly, smiling widely and running his fingers over the leather riding crop he held in his right hand. "Now, for the rest of your punishment..." Gon gave him a pleading look, whimpering through the gag and tugging on his bound hands as Killua raised the hard leather and struck.

       "NNGHH!!!... MMPHHH!!!... HNNGHH!!!..."

       Gon's cries were muffled but Killua heard them nonetheless. Gon tried to catch his breath at each pause, unable to keep the blush from spreading across his face as he started to grind against the bed in a steady rhythm, even while the Transmuter continued his assault. Gon couldn't help it; the pain from each hit focused between his legs making him harder and more aroused, his cock now constantly leaking precum onto the sheets. When Killua hit him again with more force he let out a muffled, pained gasp that turned into a long lustful moan, and Killua couldn't hold back a laugh.

       "Horny little angel... you make such pretty noises. You should see how fucking hot you look like right now," the younger male said as he struck rapidly, the riding crop connecting loudly with Gon's reddened buttocks at random intervals making sure he didn't adjust. Each snap caused Gon's hips to jerk forward in the middle of his own rhythm grinding his manhood further into the bed, the sensitive tip rubbing against the soft sheets and driving him wild with lust.

        _Oh, gods... Killua...! A-almost... aahhh... I'm going to explode..... please...!!!_ Gon screamed in his mind as Killua landed blow after blow on his backside, pushing him closer to the edge. The hard leather came down faster and harder, feeding pain into the pleasure until they both fused into one delicious sensation, and with one more hard strike it all exploded out of Gon's body and consumed him in white-hot ecstasy.

       "HNNNGGHHHHH!!!" Gon threw his head back and his body arched, his pleasured cry barely muffled by the ball gag as thick semen spurted from his cock with explosive force. His bound arms strained behind him as he drenched the already wet sheets even further with his hot cum, his hips jerking with each burst that followed.

       Killua watched Gon intently, enthralled by the beauty of a boy in the midst of his release. Killua's trapped manhood twitched at the sight sending a wave of desire through his young body. But even as the older boy came Killua never let up with the riding crop, the pain making the force of Gon's orgasm all the more intense until the explosions died down and Gon collapsed against the bed in a panting, sweat-soaked heap. For good measure Killua gave one more snap against Gon's buttocks, and forced just one more burst of his precious seed from him with a faint gasp.

       Gon loved every second of it.

        _Oh... my... gods...!_ Gon breathed heavily, thin trails of saliva escaping the corners of his mouth from the gag held there. His mind was still swimming in the glow of his release, and it took Gon a few seconds to realize that his arms were free and that Killua was in the process of releasing the pink rubber in his mouth. Once it was pulled free Gon swallowed hard, starting to calm down a little. After a while, Gon finally found his voice and spoke.

       "...Th-that was..... I... y-you... ... ... ohhh gods...!" Gon panted out, eyes falling closed. Killua laughed.

       "Heh heh... I knew you liked it!" Killua said victoriously as he began rubbing Gon's abused buttocks soothingly with his right hand, pulling a pleased sigh from the other.

       "I... haven't really... decided that yet....." Gon said with a faint smile, loving the way Killua's hand moved over him. He then felt Killua lean down and place butterfly kisses on the back of his neck, his free hand moving through his spiky black hair, and Gon's smile widened.  _If getting spanked always ends like this..._

       "Maybe," the younger boy said, stopping his hands after a few more moments. Gon was about to roll over onto his back when Killua leaned further forward and whispered into his ear. "...But I'm not done with your punishment yet."

       "Huh?... Wha-, ahhh!" Gon let out a surprised yelp as he suddenly found himself on his back, arms pinned above his head by strong hands and Killua straddling him with a positively devious look on his face. "K-Killua...? But, I thought you said-"

       "All I said was that you needed to be punished," Killua said matter-of-factly, eyes locking onto Gon's. "But I  _never_ said exactly how or for how long." Suddenly the leather straps were back, binding Gon's wrists above his head. When Gon realized he couldn't pull his hands down he looked up, only to see the restraints were now held in place by another secured to the metal bars of the headboard.

        _...Shit._

       "Now, how should I punish you this time?" Killua muttered thoughtfully, making a show of rubbing his chin as he did so. "Should I start with the riding crop again?" he asked, turning to Gon who was staring back at him.

       "Y-you're not serious..." the older boy said with a faint laugh, still testing his restraints. Killua thought for a moment. Of course he knew Gon could easily break out of it if he really wanted to, but he always seemed to forget his own strength when he was really, really horny.

       "Nah, you're right," the Transmuter said with a grin, much to Gon's relief. That is, until he added, "I've got something  _much_ better!" Killua then moved back to the foot of the bed, leaning over and sifting through the various items contained in the paper bag he'd left there.

       "What do you mean? Oi, Killua...?" Gon pleaded, just a little bit nervous at whatever else Killua might decide to use on him next.

       It was at this point that Gon noticed his erection had not slackened in the slightest, and found he was getting more than a little bit excited by all this -- it wasn't as if he hadn't liked Killua's various surprises during sex before. Plus, the feel of being all tied up and completely helpless to the younger boy's torture was just too much of a turn-on! And those dreams he'd been having of him lately weren't any help...

       "Found it!" Killua exclaimed triumphantly, turning back to Gon with his hands behind him, not wanting Gon to see the object he held in them just yet. The younger Hunter smiled at him widely. "Now, shall we?"

       "Wait, Killu-, mmphhh!" Gon never finished his sentence as Killua suddenly crushed his lips against his, capturing him in a deep, demanding kiss that had the older male whimpering in no time. Strong arms wrapped around him, Gon letting out a muffled groan as he felt the other's bare chest against his. Killua soon broke the kiss only to latch onto Gon's neck and place butterfly kisses along his jawline. With his hands bound above his head Gon could only pant and moan in response, particularly when Killua found that sensitive spot behind his ear and sucked on it, making him gasp sharply. "Ahhn! Oh gods... aahhh..... Killua, p-please!" Killua smirked against Gon's skin before he began working his way downward, kissing along Gon's neck and biting down lightly on his collarbone, pulling another choked gasp from his throat.

       Killua briefly licked the spot he'd bitten before continuing downwards, his tongue lapping at Gon's left nipple when he reached it. He swirled his tongue around the rosy-pink nub several times before he took it into his mouth and sucked until it was painfully hard, wringing various pleasured sounds from the boy beneath him. Killua then caught the pert bud tightly between his teeth, tugging gently and rapidly flicking his tongue over the hypersensitive tip. Gon arched off the bed, throwing his head back with a soundless cry as he tried in vain to pull the other boy closer. The former assassin pulled back then, only to repeat the treatment to Gon's other nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh until both were pebble-hard.

       Gon panted heavily as Killua started down his body again, kissing, licking, and sucking on the shorter boy's lightly-tanned skin as he went. Lapping up the sweet traces of semen on Gon's toned stomach, Killua jabbed and swirled his tongue in Gon's navel for several seconds causing his abdominal muscles to twitch slightly, before continuing towards the heat rising between Gon's legs.

       "Nice," Killua muttered, slowly licking up one side of Gon's eight-inch dick and down the other, lapping up trails of precum dripping down the rigid shaft. Killua traced the head with his tongue, following the crown around the thick shaft back to the underside, flicking his tongue over the spot before licking up to the slit, closing his lips over the weeping tip and sucking, Gon gasping loudly. "Mmmhh..." He could barely contain a moan at the taste, his own cock straining in his shorts and begging for attention.

       "Uhhh... aaahhn..... damn, Killua..." Gon squirmed as he pulled against his restraints, trying to get his hands free and touch the beautiful boy above him. Killua took that moment to quickly lick over the leaking slit of Gon's manhood, sending more shocks of sensation through his body. Gon watched as Killua took in the swollen head, gently sucking and licking before finally delving down on his pulsing cock, all breath leaving him as his erection slowly disappeared into the taller boy's warm mouth. "Aaahhhhhnn... Killua.....!"

       Taking him to the base, Killua caught that faint earthy scent and simply moaned around Gon's cock in response, pleasured shivers arrowing up and down the older boy's spine. After a few seconds Killua began to move, gasps and groans and various other noises escaping Gon as Killua bobbed his head along the length of his manhood.

       "Mmhhh..." Killua kept a slow steady rhythm, sliding Gon's cock in and out of his mouth and sucking, adding more suction to the smooth head whenever he pulled back enough.  _You taste so good, Gon..... So big..._ he thought, loving the boy's cock in his mouth. Gon tried to thrust his hips, wanting to send his manhood deeper into the moist heat surrounding him, but Killua's hands held him down, intent on torturing him at his own pace. He pulled away for an instant, swirling his tongue around the pink head before taking him to the hilt once more and moving faster over Gon's need. "Hmmmhh....."

       "Haahhh... aaahhn..... K-Killua...!" Gon quivered under him, eyes closed and sweating lightly, his body on fire. He wanted to hold down Killua's head with his hands, wanted to thrust into Killua's amazing mouth, wanted to  _move_ , but couldn't; the taller boy wouldn't let him, and it turned him on so much it won't be long before all that heat exploded out of him in mindnumbing pleasure. "...Please, Killua... d-don't stop..... nghh... I'm so close...! Aahhh.....!"

       But instead Killua did just that, giving one last hard suck on the head of Gon's maleness before pulling himself off, earning a pleading cry from the Enhancer. Killua replied with a smirk, wrapping his right hand around the thick shaft.

       "You're so pretty like this, Gon," Killua said, firmly pumping Gon's erection as he spoke, a continuous stream of precum easing each pass. "Writhing like this in pleasure... and so  _hard_!" He gave Gon's cock a squeeze then, earning a sharp gasp from him. "But something seems missing....." Killua mused, his hand slowing to a torturous crawl before stopping altogether.

       "Killua...! Haahhh... p-please.....!" Gon begged, breathing hard and not noticing as Killua reached behind him. Soon he felt Killua's hands moving deliberately over his arousal, edging him closer to completion, before Gon suddenly threw his head back and let out a silent scream.

       "There we go. Perfect!" Killua said proudly, a wide grin across his face. Catching his breath, Gon looked down and saw the reason why, blushing profusely and biting his lower lip at the sight.

       Around the base of his aching manhood, Killua had fastened a leather cock ring.

       It was made of two bands of leather. The first band was thicker, secured tightly around the base of his shaft by the thinner second band with a silver buckle, and though it was set at its widest, the cock ring was still  _very_ snug around him. The second band also had a simple yet sturdy sort of quick-release. It was expertly made, and Gon doubted that it would simply give way after awhile.

        _.....Fuck._

       Gon let out a distressed whimper, feeling his impending release being pushed back by the device that now imprisoned his manhood.

       "Your cock looks so beautiful like this, Gon..." Killua said as he lightly ran his index finger down the length of Gon's trapped sex, laughing lightly as it twitched at the simple touch, Gon moaning from the contact. He traced the digit around the cock ring, feeling the leather and seeing how well it fit the older boy. " _Very_ nice." Killua blew his breath over the pulsing organ, pulling a gasp from Gon's throat. "But now it's time for some  _real_ fun!" And with that, Killua stuck out the tip of his tongue and leaned back down.

       "Haahhh!!! Aaahhn...! Killua.....!" Gon gasped out as Killua engulfed his straining cock once more, rapidly moving up and down the hard shaft and sucking in earnest, intent on quickly bringing him to the edge of release. His cock slid in and out of Killua's warm cavern, liquid heat coursing through his smaller frame as he was pleasured by that talented mouth, each suck bringing him closer to orgasm, and after a minute of this treatment, it was all Gon could take. "Nghh... Killua..... yesss...! Oh gods... aaahh... aahhhn.....!" Gon arched off the bed, eyes shut tightly and head thrown back as his cock surged...

       "AAANHH!!! KILLUAAAHH!" Gon cried out in frustration, falling back onto the bedsheets as the tightly-cinched cock ring robbed him of his orgasm. Opening one eye, Gon watched as Killua energetically sucked him off without missing a beat, seeming not to notice or ignoring Gon's frustrated cry, taking the young Hunter deeply into his throat each time. His cock throbbed painfully, his sweat-slicked body desperate to reach its peak and quickly overloading with pent-up ecstasy. "Oh fuck..... oh fuck...! Aaahhhhh!!! Killua!!!"

       "Mmnhhh..." Killua knew this, of course, bobbing his head over Gon's manhood knowing full well that the cock ring would keep him from reaching climax. Yet still he attacked Gon's cock with fervor -- sucking, licking and deep-throating the young Enhancer as if he expected him to violently shoot his load that instant. And if it weren't for the cruel device forcing back his orgasm, Gon certainly would have by now.

       This went on for what felt like an eternity to Gon, writhing wantonly against his bonds from the delicious sensations assaulting him, now doubled by the ring bound tightly around him and the overpowering need to come. Gon's manhood pulsed and twitched and jerked in an effort to shoot out the hot semen his body was so cruelly being forced to hold inside. And all the while Killua worked Gon's length, lashing the rigid shaft with his tongue and sucking on the pink head relentlessly, soft lips closed tightly around him. Every now and then Gon's cock would surge, starting deep within his gut, but to no avail; all that escaped were clear beads of precum that the younger male was more than eager to taste. Eventually Killua drew back, letting Gon's hypersensitized sex slip from his mouth with one more drawn-out suck, a thin string of saliva connecting his tongue to the tip.

       "Aaahh... haahhh..... mnhhh... K-Killua... uhhhn..... take it... t-take it off... please.....!" Gon pleaded, face flushed and panting heavily as Killua kneeled over him, eyeing him with an evil grin. Killua reached down and fingered the cock ring with his right hand, running his thumb over the quick-release with a faint chuckle.

       "Did you like my new surprise, Gon?" Killua asked playfully, enjoying the older boy's gasps as his cock twitched at the touch.

       ".....Killua... please, take it off...!" Gon repeated, tears at the corners of his eyes and his entire body straining with the need to come. "Please, Killua! I-... aahhh... I can't.....! Nghh... I need to come... please!"

       "And end the fun so soon? I don't think so," Killua returned, reaching off to the side as he spoke. "We're just getting started, after all."

       "But Killua-, mmmphh...!" Gon began, but was cut off when the ball gag made its return, Killua slipping the pink rubber into his mouth and fastening it before the silver-haired boy brought his lips to Gon's. Instinctively Gon tried to deepen the kiss when he remembered the device in his mouth, unable to do much more than let Killua press their mouths together over it. Soon Killua pulled away, looking smug and very satisfied with himself.

       "Ready for more, baby?" Killua asked, reclaiming the riding crop where he'd left it on the bed. Gon shook his head weakly, the younger boy smiling back at him. "Of course you are!" He struck Gon on the chest with it once, making him gasp at the sudden pain. Killua ran the tip over Gon's chest, circling a hardened nipple and causing a muffled groan from him. He continued down, the muscles of Gon's taut abs spasming at the light touch, before Killua landed another blow across his stomach, earning another stifled cry. Still lower he went, and traced a path up Gon's maleness with the tip of the hard leather, the older boy moaning with every inch traveled.

       Killua smirked then, and without warning lightly flicked the tip of the riding crop over the head of Gon's erection causing him to cry out loudly behind the ball gag, a healthy spurt of precum splattering onto his own stomach, Killua whistling at the sight. Whether it was from pain or pleasure, Gon wasn't sure; he was too turned on to care at this point.

       "Such a beautiful boy, Gon..." Killua muttered, the hard leather circling the head of Gon's cock, the rigid shaft seeming to harden even more. "And so eager..." Dropping the riding crop, Killua reached down and ran his fingers through the precum flowing down Gon's length, scooping up some of the clear fluid splattered on his stomach as well.

       "Isn't it strange, Gon? That with the right application, both pain and pleasure can be so interchangeable sometimes?" Killua asked, leaning down to nuzzle Gon as he slipped a hand between his parted thighs. "Tell me, Gon... what are you feeling... right..... *now*?" At that instant Killua slid a slickened finger into Gon's puckered entrance. Gon gasped sharply from the sudden sting of the intrusion, his cock jerking and his blush deepening as he felt the finger moving deliberately inside him, his eyes falling closed when a second digit joined the first.

       Killua watched Gon's face intently, slowly scissoring his fingers within Gon's body for a few moments before abruptly pulling them out, the older boy whimpering at the sudden loss. Reaching into one of his pockets, Killua quickly got off the bed and stood, Gon opening his eyes. "Enough games," Killua said suddenly, unfastening his belt and shorts. "Time to get serious."

       Gon's heartbeat raced as he watched Killua remove the last of his clothing, letting his purple shorts drop to the floor and kicking them off to the side. When Killua's gaze caught his, the two locked eyes for a moment before the ex-assassin quickly peeled off his black boxer-briefs, and Gon couldn't stop a muffled groan when he saw Killua's strong, naked body and proud, erect manhood before him.

        _Killua..... so beautiful..._

       Killua's eyes closed for a few seconds and his lips parted slightly, feeling the cool air of the room over his heated eight-inch dick, glistening with precum. When Killua opened his eyes once again they were darkened with lust, the smirk returning to his lips when he saw him tugging at his restraints in an attempt to reach out and touch him.

       "Do you want this, baby? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want my long, thick cock inside your hot, tight ass?" Killua asked, taking his own cock in one hand and giving a few slow pumps along its rigid length. Gon saw this and barely suppressed a moan, nodding his head at Killua's words. Having such control over the other sent Killua's lust soaring. "Good boy..." he said softly, moving back onto the bed to kneel next to Gon, and without another word he flipped him over onto his stomach, the restraints having just enough slack to do so.

       Feeling the sheets against his hardness, Gon began to gently grind against the soft bed with a faint whimper, giving some relief to his trapped manhood. Producing the object he'd taken from his pocket, Killua popped open the cap of the plastic tube and squeezed some of its clear pink liquid onto his fingers, the faint smell of strawberries reaching Gon's nose, and before he could react, Killua deftly slipped two fingers into the older boy's entrance, a muffled groan escaping his throat.

       "Yeah... nice and tight..." Killua muttered, slickened fingers moving slowly within Gon as he stretched him. Gon could only moan in response, the digits feeling out every inch they could of his insides, when they struck that special bundle of nerves that had him jerking in his restraints with a loud gasp. "That's it, baby. You like that, don't you?" the younger boy asked, repeatedly massaging his fingers over Gon's prostate and adding a third, causing more pleasured shivers in his body. After a minute of this Killua pulled his fingers out, and Gon felt himself being propped up onto his knees, panting and sweating lightly.

       Pulling back, Killua began spreading more of the strawberry-scented lubricant over his straining erection, letting out a breathy sigh as he slowly stroked himself with the slick substance and trying not to overdo it, before parting the firm globes of Gon's buttocks with his hands.

        _Yes... oh fuck, yes..... unhhh...!_ Gon couldn't prevent a moan when he felt Killua teasingly rub the length of his slickened cock over his entrance, his body shivering in anticipation.  _Fuck me, Killua...!_

       "Are you ready for this, babe?" Killua asked huskily, gently prodding at the tight ring of muscle with the head of his cock. Gon nodded his head quickly, pushing back against Killua and wanting that hard, thick flesh inside him. Killua didn't disappoint him; steadying his manhood with his right hand, the Transmuter began to slowly push into Gon's willing body, pleasured moans escaping the two youths as the swollen head slipped past that pink ring and into Gon's tight, velvety heat.

       "Mmmnhhhhh....." Gon's eyes drifted closed as he was filled by the former assassin's cock, deliciously stretching his insides the way only Killua ever could. He felt it slide deeper and deeper into him, setting his nerves on fire as Killua's hands tightened on his hips, impaling him on that beautiful, hard shaft.  _Ooohhhhh godsss..... Killua...!_

       "Ohhh yeah..." Killua watched as his cock was swallowed by Gon's lithe body until he was fully sheathed by that tight warmth, eyes half-lidded with desire. He waited a few moments, letting them both get used to the feel of their joining. "Relax, baby..... We're just getting started..." With that Killua pulled out slowly, sliding out 'til only the very tip remained, before pushing back inside just as slow, burying himself up to the hilt once more. He repeated the action again and again, thrusting in and out at a slow, controlled pace and dragging out the pleasure with each thrust.

       "Unhh..... mmhhh..... nghh..... hnghhh....." Gon could only moan and gasp as the taller boy took him, feeling every inch of Killua's throbbing maleness as it moved inside him. Gon tried to push back against him but Killua held him still, his thrusts steady and firm but much too slow for what he needed now. When Gon became more insistent Killua laughed lightly, not even breaking his rhythm as he spoke.

       "You're such a kinky boy, Gon," Killua teased, thrusting in slow, deep strokes into Gon's tight body. "What if Aunt Mito found out about this, hm?" he continued, punctuating each statement with a long, torturous thrust of his cock. "What if she saw how much you beg for it? Or how much you like it when I hurt you just right?" Killua leaned down then and spoke into Gon's ear. "Maybe I should show her the video we made awhile back, huh? Would you like that, Gon? Would you like Aunt Mito to see how loud you beg and scream when I fuck your brains out?"

       "Nnnhh! Hhnghhhnn!!!" Blushing profusely Gon shook his head wildly, torn between the mild panic at Killua's words and the unbearable need to be fucked hard and fast by the younger boy. He struggled to pull Killua in deeper, but he simply tightened his grip on Gon's hips, straightening himself up and driving fully into him with each slow thrust. After a while Killua adjusted his angle as he pulled back, keeping his pace, and plunged back in. "NNGHHH!" The resulting strangled gasp brought a smirk to Killua's lips.

       "Oh yeah... You like that, don't you, baby?" Killua said, increasing his pace just so and angling his thrusts to caress Gon's prostate each time. The change had Gon arching his back, moaning loudly through the ball gag. "Uhhhn... So hot and tight..... mmmhh..."

        _...Faster, Killua..... ahh... Oh gods, please go faster...! Harder.....! Aaahh!_ Gon mentally begged, sparks exploding in front of his eyes with each push of Killua's hardness against that special bundle of nerves within. After a few more minutes, Killua finally seemed to show mercy, and began to fuck the older boy at a much faster pace.

       "Ohhh..... oh gods... Gon, I'm gonna come...! Ahhh... I'm gonna come!" Killua muttered, thrusting his cock fully into him with each hard push of his hips. Hearing those words simply heightened Gon's lust, his own cock swaying heavily between his thighs and dripping precum onto the sheets. Their balls slapped against each other's, heavy with their hot thick load, and it wasn't much longer before the two Hunters reached their limit.

       "Nghhh...! Aahhh.....! Anhh...!!! YEEESSSSS!!!" Killua cried out, pulling out at the last possible second as he came, painting Gon's lightly-tanned skin with thick white ropes of cum. Killua rapidly jacked himself off as he rode out his orgasm, coating the older male's muscled back with his hot seed until it spilled down his sides. But even as he came he felt Gon tense beneath him, arching against him as his body surged. Gon gasped...

       ...And let out a distressed wail as the tightly-bound cock ring robbed him of his release once more. Gon's entire body burned with the need to come, heaving against his bonds in an attempt to reach orgasm. When Killua pressed against him the spiky-haired boy whimpered loudly, horribly turned on by the feel of Killua's fiery cum between them.  _Haahhh..... K-Killuaahhh...!_

       Catching his breath, Killua held the other tightly in his arms lightly kissing the back of his neck, lapping at the salty-sweet droplets of his own cum on Gon's back. They collapsed onto the bed then, their bodies shimmering with sweat.

        _I... ahh... Killua... p-please.....! I-... I can't..... nghhh... I need to...!_ the young Enhancer silently begged, incredibly aroused and desperate to come. Gon gently nudged Killua to catch his attention, but the former assassin simply grunted in response, seeming to have fallen asleep. Gon made a defeated sound at this, resigning himself to his fate. Suddenly Killua flipped him onto his back and pushed his still fully-erect manhood deep inside Gon's ass. "Mnnnhh?!?!"

       "Heh heh... You didn't really believe I was done, did you, Gon?" Killua said, stilling himself as he thrust in to the hilt, Gon's passage still well-lubricated by his earlier actions. Gon closed his eyes at the feeling, instinctively wrapping his legs around the younger boy's waist, Killua's cock throbbing faintly inside him.

        _Oohhh... unhhhhh..... Killua...!_ Gon relaxed some at being filled, his body tingling with arousal. Tightening his grip on Gon's thighs, Killua whispered huskily into his ear.

       "Now brace yourself, baby. I'm gonna fuck you hard... and fast... and I won't be holding back!" And with that, Killua straightened back up, slowly withdrawing 'til only the head remained, and proceeded to pound his dick deep and hard into Gon.

       "Mnnhhh!!!... Unhhh!... Mmmhh!..." Gon tightened his grip on what little of the pillows he could, his body writhing in the throes of pleasure. Killua filled him so well, his manhood pounding against his prostate with each powerful thrust and sending bolts of ecstasy arrowing through him. Locking his legs around him Gon rocked back against Killua, pulling more of the taller male's shaft into him and still wanting more.

       Killua grit his teeth, rapidly pistoning in and out of Gon's body. True to his word, he fucked the older Hunter fast and hard, each jarring thrust setting their bodies alight with sensation, the heat quickly building in their gut. It was even worse for Gon, having been brought so close to orgasm and denied it so many times, each push inside keeping him on that knife-edge of release.

       "Nghhh... aahhh...! You..... you're so tight, baby!" Killua muttered. He reached down, taking Gon's cock in his left hand and stroking him in a light grip, matching the pace of his thrusts. Gon immediately tensed at the touch, moaning loudly as his cock was toyed with again; even though the touch itself was relatively gentle, it was still too much for the state he was in. Pulling against his bonds, the young Hunter ground back desperately against Killua, his body aching for completion.

       Panting heavily Killua watched the expression on Gon's face, like an angel trapped in sinful pleasure, and without even slowing he pulled back until just the very tip of his cock remained, and drove back in  _hard_.

       "MNNNGHH!!!" Gon couldn't hold back his cries as Killua's speed increased dramatically, overhelming him with so much sensation he could hardly tell when one thrust ended and the next began, the fingers dancing over his manhood adding another level of pleasure. Eyes closed his entire world dissolved into nothing but him, Killua, and their pure unbridled fucking, and barely a minute of this passed before they reached the edge once more. Killua thrust once, twice, three more times, and came.

       Killua threw his head back, eyes shut tightly, crying out through clenched teeth and burying himself to the hilt as his release poured from him, hot semen shooting deep into Gon's body. Killua fucked through his orgasm, filling the shorter boy with his cum until it spilled out onto the sheets. The erotic feel of it all sent Gon's senses into overload, his body tensing beneath Killua's as he reached his peak, only to be denied yet again by the evil ring that imprisoned his arousal, Gon letting out a choked scream. Somehow through it all, he heard Killua whisper.

       "N-no..... not yet...!"

       When Gon felt his legs being placed over Killua's shoulders, he realized his thrusts hadn't slowed at all, the younger boy's still rock-hard cock pumping in and out of him as though he hadn't just released mere moments ago. After a few minutes Killua leaned forward and braced himself on his hands and knees, leaving the older male bent over on his back. Gon jerked and spasmed with each thrust of Killua's cock, aided by the thick semen coating his insides, constantly pushing against that special bundle of nerves within.

        _...Not fair..... It's... it's not fair!_ Gon tossed his head left and right, completely helpless under Killua's assault, face flushed and trails of saliva escaping his mouth. Opening his eyes Gon watched Killua moving above him, hard muscles rippling under soft ivory skin as he fucked him. Seeing the look of strained concentration on his face almost made Gon come, if not for the cock ring he still wore.

       "What was that, baby?" Killua asked, as if understanding Gon's muffled grunts. He reached his right hand behind Gon's head, maintaining his furious pace. "You wanted to say something?" Gon caught the slight strain in Killua's voice, and it took him a few seconds to realize that the ball gag had been removed.

       "It's not fair..... It's not... fucking fair...!" Gon choked out, his body trembling with each powerful thrust Killua gave. "Let me come, Killua... Please.....! I-... I need to so badly... Oh shit...!"

       "Say it, baby. Tell me what you want..." Killua said, reaching for Gon's erection once more and quickly pumping the heavily dripping shaft in a firm grip. Gon almost seized at the added touch, a few pearly droplets escaping from his tip.

       "... Come..... I need to come...! Ahh... Killua! Please, let me come!" the older boy begged, tears at the corners of his eyes. His cock throbbed angrily, his balls swollen to capacity with semen; Gon's body was in pleasure overload, and he desperately needed to shoot it all out. "Nghh...! My balls..... my balls are gonna  _burst_...! Ohhh gods, Killua...! Killuaaahh!"

       "Do it, Gon..... Do it! Come for me!" Killua said fiercely, crushing his lips against Gon's as he fucked him even faster, the hand on his bound cock speeding up as well furiously jacking him off. Gon tensed immediately, legs tightening over Killua's shoulders pulling him deeper and hips thrusting against the other's hand, even as Killua's tongue invaded his mouth and his dick pistoned in and out of him, faster and harder, and just as he thought his whole body would explode, Killua unsnapped the cock ring's quick-release.

       Gon's body arched that instant, their kiss broken except for the thin bridge of saliva linking the tips of their tongues, and he gasped.

       "GAH!!! AAHHH!!! AAANHH!!! KILLUAAAAAHHH!!!" Gon came violently, exploding out of him with so much force the first few bursts of cum caught Gon in the face, the rest splattering thickly across his and Killua's chests and stomachs. Gon's entire body jerked wildly along with his cock, his semen shooting everywhere and almost scalding-hot from being held back so long. His muscles clenched tightly around Killua, his velvety walls rhythmically clamping down on his manhood and the sight of Gon coming all over himself finally setting him off.

       "Oh gods... Oh gods, Gon.....! UNNHHH!!! AAAHH!!! AAAAAHHHNN!!!" Killua cried out, burying himself to the hilt as Gon came around him, his hot cum shooting deep into Gon's willing body 'til he overflowed, his head thrown back as he too was caught in a powerful orgasm. Feeling that liquid warmth spill inside him made Gon's lust surge, his whole body tensing in the throes of his release.

       "Aaahhhhh.....!!!"

       Gon gave a strangled gasp as he came again a split-second later, almost before he'd finished his orgasm. It was even more violent than the last, the young Enhancer thrashing in ecstasy as his potent seed poured from him in long, powerful spurts covering Killua and himself in more thick white ropes, his passage milking Killua dry of every drop of his cum.

       He must have passed out, because the next thing Gon knew, the restraints were gone and he was lying against Killua's strong chest, his arms around him. Both boys were panting heavily, their tired bodies covered in sweat and semen, heartbeats racing but slowly calming down. Once he'd recovered enough strength, it was Gon who broke the silence.

       "I-... I..... th-that..." Gon started, far too exhausted to finish. He absently licked his lips, and tasted his own cum in the process.

       "Shhh... It's okay, baby. You did good," Killua said with a smile, having licked his face clean before kissing Gon on the forehead and nuzzling his spiky black hair. He somehow managed to reach the covers, pulling it over the both of them. "Sleep now, Gon... you need it."

       "Killua..." Gon whispered, eyes falling closed as he pulled himself closer to Killua, and finally let sleep claim him as he lay in his lover's arms.

~*~

       Killua stirred in his sleep. From the heat he felt on his face, he figured it was morning, deciding to sleep in when he thought it too early. But when he didn't feel the warmth of another's body next to his, he frowned. He wasn't too worried, but without Gon next to him, he decided to get up anyway -- he only ever slept soundly when he was with Gon, no thanks to his assassin training. Still feeling a bit blurry he stretched out on the bed with a yawn, the sunlight filtering through the curtains bathing his muscular nude form. Blinking the sleep away he tried to rub his eyes, but when he realized he couldn't, all sleepiness vanished as his sapphire-blue orbs snapped open. He looked up, and paled slightly when he saw that his hands were being held in place by some familiar-looking leather straps.

       "You're awake. Good."

       Turning to the source of the voice, Killua gaped at what he saw.

       Stepping out of a darkened corner was Gon, his well-toned body completely naked except for the collar Killua had given him, chocolate-brown eyes clouded with lust, fully hard, heavy, and dripping with dark promise. Before Killua could speak he held up an object in his right hand, an evil smile that seemed oh so very wrong on Gon's face gracing his lips. Killua's eyes widened.

       Between Gon's fingers was the leather cock ring, its silver buckle glinting ominously in the faint sunlight.

       "H-hey, baby... Wh-what'cha doin'?" Killua said with a nervous laugh, tugging uselessly on his restraints as Gon stepped closer, like a predator stalking his prey. This did not bode well for him at all. "C'mon, Gon, can't you take a joke? No need to get all excited... Uh, Gon?... Gon?!..... NO, WAIT!!!"

       Needless to say, Gon got his payback. And enjoyed every last minute of it.

 

~*~THE END~*~

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES: Heh heh heh heh heh... ... ... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! LAUGH WITH ME.....!!! Whew... Now _that_ was fun! Before I go, I would just like to give an extra-special shout-out to my best bud Joey-chan for sticking with me all this time, and to my new pals Uki and Engr. Aether for being some of the coolest people ever. Thank you so much, everyone! As always, comments, questions, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly welcomed! Catch ya later!


End file.
